The preferred embodiment is preferably implemented through modification of a hand held camera device such as that described in patent application U.S. Ser. No. 09/113,060, which claims priority from Australian provisional application No. PO7991 entitled “Image Processing Method and Apparatus” (Art 01) filed 15 July, 1997.
The aforementioned patent specification discloses a camera system, hereinafter known as an “Artcam” type camera, wherein sensed images can be directly printed out by an Artcam portable camera unit. Further, the aforementioned specification discloses means and methods for performing various manipulations on images captured by the camera sensing device leading to the production of various effects in any output image. The manipulations are disclosed to be highly flexible in nature and can be implemented through the insertion into the Artcam of cards having encoded thereon various instructions for the manipulation of images, the cards hereinafter being known as Artcards. The Artcam further has significant onboard processing power in an Artcam Central Processor unit (ACP) which is interconnected to a memory device for the storage of important data and images.
The Artcam camera system which a digital camera with an inbuilt integral color printer. Additionally, the camera provides hardware and software for the increasing of the apparent resolution of the image sensing system and the conversion of the image to a wide range of “artistic styles” and a graphic enhancement.
In one aspect, the Artcam camera system comprises at least one area image sensor for imaging a scene, a camera processor means for processing said imaged scene in accordance with a predetermined scene transformation requirement, a printer for printing out said processed image scene on print media, print media and printing ink stored in a single detachable module inside said camera system, said camera system comprising a portable hand held unit for the imaging of scenes by said area image sensor and printing said scenes directly out of said camera system via said printer.
Preferably the camera system includes a print roll for the storage of print media and printing ink for utilization by the printer, the print roll being detachable from the camera system. Further, the print roll can include an authentication chip containing authentication information and the camera processing means is adapted to interrogate the authentication chip so as to determine the authenticity of said print roll when inserted within said camera system.
Further, the printer can include a drop on demand ink jet printer and guillotine means for the separation of printed photographs.
With such an arrangement, it would be desirable to be able to record ancillary information with each output photograph.